


Press "B" To Blow

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tickle Fights, blowing raspberrys, sillys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immature babies having tickle fights and blowing raspberries on eachothers.<br/>The intro is a bit WIERD I assure you there is no NSFW in this work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press "B" To Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by my wonderful friendo imadethisforthereblogs  
> I orginally posted this on my tumblr  
> Ifeverfoundpleasereturn.tumblr.com

Jack threw his head back and stifled a moan, his teeth digging into his lip, his fingers tangled into Marks hair. Mark kissed down Jacks bare chest, pressing his lips down to Jacks navel he smiled a Cheshire grin before taking in a loud, deep, breath. Jack had risen his head off of his pillow, confused by the sound and lack of contact only to be greeted by a wet, loud tickling vibration acids his stomach as Mark blew air out onto Jack bare tummy. The Irishman's body contracted into itself as he spasmsed and screamed, his bubbly laughter lifting all tension for the situation and he tried desperately to push Mark away.  
"Get- fuhaha- get offa me ye big hair bitch-ahahaha!!??" He called through the laughter only to have Mark press his mouth to his side and blow yet another set of raspberries.   
Squirming wildly and screaming obscenities eternal giggles Jack finally manages to retaliate. Full blown "tazed" Marks sides. Tickling and pinching at the Americans sides until he gave and fell onto his back, bouncing Jack up on the mattress enough for the blue eyes man to regain balance enough to tackle his best friend and continue the assault, only to have the tables turned.  
Mark lifted Jack up and threw him down onto the bed as they flipped positions and continued the spasming finger battles, the only sound in the air is the resonation of giggles and gasps. And then surprised screams as the pair tumbled off of the mattress and landed in a heap on the floor. Jack had landed squarely across Marks lap, and quickly guarded himself. His arms raised in defense of the anticipated attack. When nothing came he peaked from behind his hands and his lover swooped down and pressed a kiss firmly to his hairline. Causing Sean to smile.  
"Yer still a daft bastard,Y'know that right? You completely ruined the moment." Jack said with a half hearted huff. Mark chucked and peppered kissed across Jacks face as he cradled him in his arms.  
"Yeah, but I think I created an even better one." He whispered sweetly as he placed a swift, and innocent kiss to Jacks lips, the other closing his eyes for a moment, humming in approval of the kiss. Before pulling - laughing Mark down to his level, his lips pressed briefly to the dark haired mans cheek, for a brief second Mark accepted the "kiss" that is until Jack blew the air out and Mark felt the vibrations of a raspberry being blown in his face.  
This means war, he though wildy.


End file.
